Dillon
by gwenez
Summary: Stiles finds himself saved by a girl his age but he was knock out and thinking it was scott. Sterek! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Stiles, striving for breath, running, fast… As his feet stubble on the ground beneath him. Oxygen starved and his usual lack of thinking ability he hides behind a tree. Expert killers quickly surround him. An arrow is shot right next you his head, purposely missing his head. Stiles inches from death, slowly looses consciousness. The killers asking him questions he can barely hear. His eyes are slowly closing he sees a figure with a tattoo on their left arm, two bands. His last thoughts before losing consciousness are "Scott where have you been."

This figure was not Scott but a 17 year old girl who has recently moved to Beacon Hills. "Stop," She yelled looking the old man in the eye.

"And who are you," the old man said as he changed his eyes from the color of a dark evil brown to a cold dark blue.

"I'm a friend," she said lying to his face.

"You're very good at lying,"

"Okay I'm not a friend, but you leave him alone,"

"But I need the boy, he has something I want,"

"Then you'll have to go through me,"

"You out here all alone and we are experienced executers,"

"Sounds more civilized when you say it like that, but you are killers who kill the super natural and one of you happens to be a werewolf. I guarantee you won't get through me, I guarantee you have never fought anything like me," she said as a smile arose on her face.

"You implying that you have super natural abilities,"

"Yes, one to kick your ass," an arrow shots the girls heart, "and I have kick-ass reflexes," she smiled as she caught the arrow. The old man gets aggravated; he shifts from an old man to a werewolf and attacks her. She quickly doges and one of the "executers" grabs her from behind, and with the faintest smile she flips over him breaking both his arms. "Still confident you can beat me,"

"Use the mountain ash," the old man yells at one of his killers. The killer he yelled at threw mountain ash around the girl.

"Funny," she steps over the mountain ash. "I told you no abilities. Unless you want me to kick you asses again," she said with herself confident, sassy, big attitude, "I would suggest walking, or running, away."

"I will leave if you tell me your name," He said looking her in the eye.

"Dillon," she said as she turned her human blue eyes to a shinning purple, "and you,"

Intimidated the man responded with "Gerard," he calmly turned to a human again and him and his little group left.

Dillon walked over to Stiles picked him off snuck him through his window and left.

Dillon slowly walked home holding he stomach in racking fear of the place she was going. She moved to Beacon Hills over winter break and tomorrow would be her first day of her junior year there. Dillon had no siblings and her dad died when she was little and shortly after her mom remarried, her mom abandons her and her step dad, Jim who beat her daily. Dillon doesn't blame her mom she had a chance and she ran, ever since they married Jim beat Dillon and her mom, she just wonders if her mom ever looked back. The day her mom left was the day she got the two bands on her arm, she was 14. Her father was the one who started to call her Dillon. Her real name is Daniela, she doesn't really know how her dad got Dillon from her name she just knows that he started it.

Dillon slowly approaches her house knowing its past her curfew. She opens the door and tries to be quiet but the door make a loud creaking sound. Imminently after she closes the door a loud angry voice screams out her, "Where have you been."

"I was out," she said quietly and timidly, with slight hesitation.

"I said where," he said smacking her across her now pale face.

"Me and a friend we were in the woods," her eyes closed and she was bracing herself for someone to hit her.

"A friend, YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" he screams in her face, and then he pushed her onto the table behind her. She bit her tong knowing if she screamed it would only make it worse. He comes over and kicks her; he continues to beat her until she's unconscious. She wakes up at about one in the morning and goes over to her bed, or mattress on the floor, and falls down and closes her eyes and tries to sleep. Dillon has felt alone and she is use to not sleeping because of the pain and fear that at any moment he could run in to her room and beat her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimers:**** Sadly, I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters. If I did 3 Sterek3 would exists **

**a/n:**** It's my first book I don't really care if you have it or what you say about it let me know if it better or worse than chapter 1 **

When Dillon arrived at school she kept her head down and tried to avoid attention, that didn't really work. In her head she knew it wouldn't work, it never worked. Dillon was a very pretty girl and that attracted a lot of attention. She had hair almost white, eyes ice blue, and she was petite. For the first half of the day it did work well, until lunch.

"Hey, pretty," a guy came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Shut up and leave me alone," She said yanking herself away.

"Excuse me, new girl, I was trying to be nice," his friend chuckled behind him.

"Just leave me alone," she pleaded not making eye contact. He shoved her and her books scatter everywhere. Her note book fell open to a page with a drawing on it.

The guy recognizing the face she drew picks it up and chuckles, "This looser, you're in love with this looser. That's pathetic." He then throws the note book at her. He squats down…

Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Aiden, Ethan and Alison where all eating lunch together. "Wait guys do you hear that," Isaac asks hearing they cries of a girl.

"No, we don't all have werewolf hearing," Stiles said as Isaac gets up and starts to walk away.

"What is it Isaac?" Scott asks, completely lost in what going on then looks the twins the both shrug, simultaneously. Walks around the corner and sees girl being picked on by a couple of ass holes…

He squats down, "You know you'll never make any friends being stupid and drawing pictures of La…"

"Hey! Lay off," Isaac shouts.

"Speaking of Isaac," he chuckles and then turns to Dillon "Your boyfriends here." Dillon doesn't say a word and doesn't look up. "Have fun kids," he said and walked away.

Isaac starts to walk over and Dillon quickly picks up her drawing of Isaac. "You okay," Isaac looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah and thanks," She said as her voice trembles. Isaac instantly recognizing the fear realized why he was the only one who heard her not. He knew that she was beaten daily, like he used to be.

"I'm Isaac," he puts his hand on her shoulder and looks her in her eyes and smiles showing her that he knew and he was there if he needed her.

"Isaac you coming," Alison jealous Dillon is getting some Isaac, "She has her stuff."

"Yeah," he gets up and reaches his hand to help Dillon up "Do you want to eat with us," Isaac

"Sure," she responds, and brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Isaac," Scott whispers so that only Isaac could hear. Dillon chuckled in her head because she knew about werewolves and all of it, she probably knew more than they did… She defiantly knew more than they did.

They all walked to the table, and fallowed by 30 minutes of awkward silence Dillon whispered, so quietly only someone with super natural hearing could hear it, "werewolves." She faintly smiled as Isaac, Scott, and the twins quickly look at her, "and now I know which ones," she laughed.

"You knew," Aiden asked.

"Yes," she chuckled.

"Wait, knew what," Lydia asked.

"Werewolves," Dillon smiled.

"Wait, what all do you know," Stiles asked.

"More than you think," Dillon said.

"You're not goanna try to kill us are you?" Isaac worried.

"No," she chuckled, and the shifted her eyes to purple, "I'm a physic."

"So you can see the future," Ethan asks.

"Yes, and read minds and I'm not too good at it yet but I can lift thing with my mind," she smiled.

"Prove it," Alison said slamming a marble down on the table. Dillon, with her eyes bright purple, lifted the marble from the table.

"Impressive," Kira commented.

"Yeah, I was pretty freaked out too." Dillon said, "And when my eyes aren't purple I am completely human."

"So mountain ash and stuff like that wont affect you," Stiles asks.

"Exactly," she smiled. This conversation went on for the rest of lunch, and then some. Dillon never told them anything about her home life, knowing that Isaac knew was hard enough. They all head to Derek's afterward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimers: **I don't own teen wolf or any of its actors

When Scott, Isaac Aden, Ethan, Lydia, Stiles, Kira and Alison arrived at Derek's house Derek looks at Scott, "Who' s the chick?"

"Dillon," Alison says as she rolled her eyes.

"And?" Cora asks.

"She a physic," Stiles responds.

"Never heard of one," Derek says.

"I have but only rumors, the actually quite rare," Peter interrupts and then turns to Dillon, "Can I see your eyes?"

"Yeah uh…" Dillon says as she changes her eyes to purple and then back.

"Can you control it yet" Peter asks.

"No, not fully," Dillon said and smiled.

"So what she can see the future," Derek asks not fully accepting of Dillon yet.

"And she can move things with her mind," Lydia adds.

Derek kinda just gives his look. "Derek come on give her a break," Stiles said.

Derek shoves Stiles up agents a wall, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Stiles said as he started to kiss Derek.

Lydia scoots closer to Dillon, "Hot right?"

"Yeah," Dillon responded.

"Derek, can we focus on the issue at hand," Scott interrupted the lovely kiss.

"Right, Gerard," Derek looks to Alison, "What did you say earlier,"

"He's not in the hotel and no one knows where he is," Alison responded.

"Well no dip, he was chancing me through the wood last night," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You where there. You saved me and dropped me off at my house," Stiles responded.

"No, me and Kira where on a date last night," very confused Scott argued, "all night." Kira blushed and nodded.

Stiles was very confused, he knows he saw Scotts tattoo, "Then who,"

"Stiles, what happened," Lydia asks

"I don't really know but I was walking in the woods looking for a place Gerard could have gone, I found him, I tried to call Scott and he didn't answer. Gerard saw me; I ran he had like six or seven other guys with him. The chased me for miles I couldn't breathe so I hid behind a tree. And one of them shot an arrow at my head; they were asking me about Scott. He wants to kill you Scott. And I was passing out when I saw your arm Scott the tattoo. And I passed out. My dad woke me up for school and I figured you all knew." Stiles said as he tried to figure it all out in his head.

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder, "It wasn't me,"

"Then who was it," Stiles pondered. Then all eyes went to Dillon.

Dillon took her purple jacket off, "You guys do know the tattoo actually has a meaning."

"It does?" Scott smiled.

"Yes. A new beginning, new leadership, I got mine when my mom left," Dillon laughed, "Why would you get a tattoo if you don't know what it means?"

"Tattoo means open wound in Samoan," Stiles said.

"Clever, it was the year you became an alpha wasn't it?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah, it was," Scott said and smiled at Dillon.

"So what are we goanna do about the Alison's granddad," Isaac diverts the conversation back on topic.

"Stiles, do you remember where you were?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, I might," Stiles pondered.

"You might know or you do know," Aiden asks.

"I know," Stiles said, "Close to where the car, the one with Melia"

"Derek, he's a werewolf now. Stiles said there were others. What are we goanna do when we find him," Scott made a point.

"We're goanna kill him," Derek responds.

Scott looks at Derek, "Why is killing people always the answer?"

"If we don't kill him he will kill us," Cora interrupted

"Derek's right," Aiden said.

"We don't kill anyone," Alison pleaded.

"Says an Argent, trying to protect her grandfather," Aiden yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting," Scott tried to break up the fight.

"What is she doing her anyway," Ethan asked.

"Fine I'll leave," Alison walks out the door.

"Guys, Alison can help," Scott said.

"In what way?" Cora asked.

"She just can okay," Scott said.

"Yeah, 'sure' she can. How many times did she try to kill you? And how knifes did she put in Isaac?" Aiden said.

"There Chinese ring daggers," Isaac corrected Aiden.

"Still Aiden has a point," Ethan said

"You two can't say anything about Alison trying to kill them, you helped kill Boyd," Lydia defended her friend

"Okay just something to think about," Ethan stopped Aiden from saying anything else.

"Look if we excluding people for trying to kill our friend then the only one who can stay is Dillon, and we just meant her. Know I think it was good that Alison left this is her Grandfather we are talking about. Let's not kill anyone unless we absolutely have to," Stiles cleared everything up.

"I've never tried to kill any of you," Kira chuckled.

"No, you assisted in putting a dark spirit inside me, which in turn sent Demonic Ninja after me. I think we have count that." Stiles joked.

"I starting to think I chose the wrong group of friends," Dillon laughed.

a/n: Sorry this one took so long my parents are divorced I switch houses every week. It also might have to do with the fact I got super natural season1 on dvd (And before the smart one says its on Netflix I don't have Netflix) and I have officially in that fandom now I have season 2 on dvd now thought I might update this before I start


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimers:** So sadly I don't own teen wolf or any characters

**A/N:**I'm goanna try and to write this one fast so I can get to Merlin and Super Natural… I have a friend over so haven't really done anything this week so sad.

"Alison, is that you" an old voice come out of the dark as Alison was walking through the woods.

"They know you're here," She responded.

"I figured that the boy would remember," he said with an evil smile.

"Hmm… So I take it your leaving,"

"Packing the bags know," He said

"How can I help?" She asked

"Well, my beautiful granddaughter," a smile arouse for Gerard's face, "What made you change your mind,"

"I want to help out, and they won't let me help them," She stated angrily.

"That's there louse," He said smiling, "Listen carefully…"

"So what are we goanna do about the Alison's granddad," Isaac diverts the conversation back on topic.

"I don't know yet, and if one person suggests killing I will hurt them," Scott responded

"Scott it the only way," Derek argued

"There always another way," Scott said

"What other way Scott," Aiden asked

"We didn't kill Stiles," Kira said

"Yeah but Stiles is actually helpful at sometimes," Ethan said

"Thanks guys," Stiles said

"Deucalion?" Lydia said

"Yeah Deucalion," Scott said

"Yeah but you got something out of that," Aiden said

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Us," Aiden said

"You guys where already sort of on our side," Stiles said

"Why are we arguing about this about this, you will make a plan… and then it won't work." Peter said.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something with your daughter?" Derek asked out of anger.

"Look it simple," Dillon started, "He wants to talk you right? But you don't want a fight mountain ash."

"We can't use mountain ash," Aiden said.

"But me and Dillon can," Stiles pointed out.

"What do you have in mind?" Scott pondered

"He will want to meet you alone and he can tell if anyone is around… There's a certain kind of wolf's bane, it can dull a werewolf's senses, and it will affect you to Scott," Dillon started. "Stiles and I will cover ourselves in it, and wait in trees for you to get there..."

"But if he sees you he will know," Isaac said

"Let me finish," Dillon smiled, "Does anyone have a bb gun. We can fill the pellets with mountain ash and the when he get in the spot we want him we can shoot them around him to form a circle."

"That's good, but Stiles say there were others," Derek said.

"They obviously aren't hunters; my guess is some other sort of creature. So one of us shoots the circle around Gerard, the other will look out for other creatures." Dillon said

"I like her," Isaac blushed

"Okay it's a good plan, where are we goanna get the bb guns?" Aiden said.

"I have one, we just need one more. You can also get them at Waymart," Dillon said.

"I might have an old one," Isaac said as he looked the ground. Everyone got an immediate idea of what must have happened but no one said anything.

"Do we need anything else?" Stiles quickly changed the topic.

"Mountain ash and wolf's bane," Dillon said

"We can get the mountain ash for Deaton" Stiles pointed out

"Do you think Mr. Argent will give us the wolf's bane?" Ethan asked

"Yeah maybe if we explain we don't intend to hurt him," Kira responded

"Anyone missing Alison," Scott sassed everyone

"We can just say we didn't want her to be a part if we did have to kill him, let me get the wolf's bane," Lydia said.

"Okay so Lydia will get the wolf's bane, Scott you get the mountain ash, and Dillon and Isaac you uhh… bb guns" Derek said wishing he didn't recap everything.

Stiles was trying to figure out a way to change to topic asks "Derek can I spend the night,"

"Of course," Derek smiled

"Oh, god," Scott said as Lydia and Kira chuckled.

"While we are on the topic of people spending the night Kira are you going over to Scotts tonight?" Lydia makes Scott and Kira blush

After they got everything settled out everyone went home. Lonely and quietly Dillon walked home in the dark. She walked slowly, didn't look up, she wouldn't smile, she hunched her back and she wished she didn't have to go home. She sadly stumbled over her feet and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," She quickly said and continued to walk

"I know that walk," a familiar voice said

She looked up "Isaac," she smiled

"Hey," he said happily

"Do you live around here?" She asked

"No I actually live on the other side of Beacon Hills,"

"Then what are you doing her," She asked

"I came for you," He smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own teen wolf or any actors but my friend **littlemissfandom** owns Daniel Sherman, jk I only wish.

a/n: reviews people what do you like or don't like what am I doing wrong /don't say spelling cuz dat ain't never goanna get fixed/

"Then what are you doing her," She asked

"I came for you," He smiled

"Wuh, Why…" She thought, me really, an smiled, "Isaac, umm- I- uhhh- h-have to go home"

"Look I get it," He smiled and hugged a girl who desperately needed a hug, "your sacred and you don't want people to know about home." He gently looked her in the eye and smiled, "But I already know and I understand,"

"Then you understand why I have to go," She said

"And how much you don't want to go, and why your goanna stay," he brushed her hair back gently, she smiled and let herself breath. "Let's go get your bb gun," he said holding her hand and walking forward

"But that's at home," she said, "In the shed,"

"Good that means we won't have go inside," He reached into his backpack and grabbed his father's bb gun, "Do you think this one will be okay?" He smiled at her

"Yeah," she said, "Did your dad shoot you with that?"

"Yah," he said

"I know how that feels," they both chuckled, happy the found someone who understands, not someone who tries to. Someone who does understand. Dillon led the way to her house holding Isaacs hand and keeping him close. "H-here we are," Dillon started to shake.

Isaac gently rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, she stopped shaking. "Where is the sh-"

"This way," she pulls him. They duck under the window so no one can see them, and then they snuck their way to the shed. When the approached the doors on the gray shed Dillon realized it was locked, "The key is inside," She sighed, "I'll go get it."

He grabbed her arm, "I got it." He broke the chains. Slowly they opened the doors; they quietly looked around for it. "Found it," Isaac smiled. Dillon smiled with relief.

The quickly left Dillon's house, they ran down the streets together as they laughed, "Hey Isaac where do you live," Dillon asked.

"With Scott," Isaac smiled.

Dillon chuckled, "That's not goanna work out very well,"

"No, hang on I got an idea," he laughed with her. They approached the side of Scott's house "wait here, I got to get something."

Isaac walked inside, and as soon as Ms. McCall noticed him, "Hey Isaac, we were getting worried about you,"

"Oh yah, I'm goanna spend the night with my friend," He awkwardly said,

"Dillon," Scott asked from his room

"Yeah um… How did you,"

"She smells pretty," Scott said.

Isaac smiled slightly, "Hi Kira,"

"Hi," She said sweetly. Isaac walked over to his stuff and grabbed some clothes, a flashlights, and a couple of blankets.

"Bye," He said as he walked out the door

"Bye," "See ya," "Good Bye" the house erupted.

"Hey," he said when he saw Dillon sitting there still waiting for him

"Where are we going," She asked

"Surprise,"

"Good I like surprises," She said as he led her into the woods. They kept walking until they came across an old abandon house. "Where are we,"

"Derek's old house,"

"With Gerard out here," She said

"That's why you have me," He smiled

"Looks creepy,"

"Yeah, we can find some-" he started but stopped when Dillon came up next to him.

Dillon softly whispered in his ear, "I like creepy," the both laughed. Dillon grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him into the house. Isaac dropped the stuff he was carrying and, they started to set up.

Dillon started to laugh. "What? What is it," Isaac smiled.

"You forgot the pillows,"

"Guess you'll just have to sleep on me," Isaac smiled and grabbed Dillon from behind. He started to tickle her and she laughed loudly. When they finally settled down on one of the blankets, Dillon snuggled up agents Isaac "Goodnight" he whispered

"Goodnight," Dillon fell asleep with a smile on her face

Isaac woke Dillon up by brushing her hair out of her face, "Time to wake up,"

Dillon woke up, "Let's just lay here all day"

"I would love to but they will get worried,"

Dillon stretched and then hopped up, "Well you better get up Isaac" she chuckled

Isaac got up and went over to his pile of stuff he brought, "Here you can where this shirt today,"

Dillon took the shirt from Isaac. Dillon smiled, "Trying to get me naked," she mad e Isaac blush, "Turn around." Isaac turned around and Dillon took her shirt off then yelled, "Stop looking,"

"How did you kn…" Isaac wonder

"I'm physic, well I guess it would be telekinetic," Dillon smiled, "Okay you can turn around now,"

Isaac walked over to get one of his shirts for him to where today. He walked over to Dillon and wisped, "You don't have to turn around,"

Dillon blushed and whispered, "I wasn't planning to,"

"Good," he took a step back and then took his shirt off.

"Got any popcorn," Isaac put his shirt on and then runs over to Dillon and gives her a hug

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**A/n:** I don't know just wanted to write a romantic chapter and there you go you might get another one this week but I also have convention to go soo maybe not… ill try


End file.
